


Indulgences

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, nothing explicit though, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indulgence: (n.) Something that you do or have because you want to, not because you need it.</p><p>Morning cuddles, kisses on his neck and the softest blue eyes are Marc Bartra's indulgences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【未授权翻译】Indulgences|嗜好](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763021) by [chunchw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw)



> Short, very short. And very sweet. Somehow inspired in Gerard's tweets to Marc, Sergi, Muni & co. 
> 
> For Ana, please never stop encouraging me to leave my responsabilities behind to write haha
> 
> Not beta'd, there might be some typos. Forgive me, it's pretty late.

When Marc stepped out of the bathroom he found a giggling Gerard lying on his back, sheets unceremoniously thrown away, boxers low on his hips. Marc couldn’t help smiling fondly at him.

“What are you laughing about, hmm?”

Marc dropped on his belly right next to Gerard, legs tangling with his and his hand reaching for the phone. The older man let the device go and curled himself around Marc, burying his face in his damp dark hair. Then he moved his head until he could press a soft kiss in the back of Marc’s neck.

“Your friends are claiming your presence.” Geri’s beard tickled the soft skin with each word. Tiny laughter erupted from Marc’s lips while he searched through his phone for whatever thing Gerard was doing before.

“What do you mean?”

“Twitter” Then Gerard placed a new kiss on his shoulder and let his cheek rest there, probably waiting for Marc’s reaction to whatever he had done.

With a soft smile that Marc didn’t care to hide he opened the twitter app and went straight to Gerard’s profile. His laugh shook Gerard who grinned widely against his skin.

“You asshole… Maybe you could have told them how you basically begged to tears for me to stay over last night.”

With a quick movement Gerard flipped them over so he could be on top of Marc. His hands were placed lightly over his bare stomach, a silent threaten of tickles torture if he didn’t behave. Marc was already biting back his laughter.

“I didn’t cry!” Marc shook his head, agreeing with mocking seriousness. Gerard smiled and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss. His next words were muttered right over his lips: “I just needed my pretty boy before our National Team duties.”

“As if _that_ ever has stopped you.”

Marc linked his arms behind Gerard’s neck and brought him closer so they could kiss for a while. Their tongues played lazily, not really fighting for dominance but rather savouring each passing second. Marc’s phone started buzzing repeatedly breaking the moment and making both players laugh.

Marc slid from under Gerard’s strong body to fetch his phone from the night table. He had just opened the _whatsapp_ chat with Muni and Sergi when a pair of well known hands grabbed his waist and pulled him to Gerard’s chest.

“What are the guys saying?” A soft kiss was placed to his forehead. Marc was glad none of his friend could see the dumb smile spreading on his lips.

“They want you to let me go have lunch with them.” A second passed by as Marc read a new string of messages, chuckling softly at some of them. “They say you can come too. No sex in the bathroom, though.”

Gerard laughed, loud and thunderous as he always did, making Marc’s body shake in synchrony. Big and warms hands spread over his abdomen and travelled all the way up to his chest. Marc’s pulse increased its erratic rhythm. Gerard placed a tender kiss on his neck and stayed there.

“That’s a shame really.” He left a trail of kisses to his ear and pressed his lips to the soft sensitive spot. Marc bit his lower lip hard to refrain from moaning. “But I guess we all have to make sacrifices.”

And just like that Gerard’s body’s warmth was gone and Marc was left confused and considerably aroused, looking at the Catalan man walking to the bathroom.

“Tell them we’ll be there by noon.”

The younger man knew there was no use in refusing. He sighed and typed a quick message to his friends. Marc shook his head and plopped back on the bed, head in the clouds and the dumbest smile on his lips.

Gerard was singing out of tune in the shower and they were spending the day with Marc’s friends.

The world was working just perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> (Writing this kind of fics is my own indulgence, to be honest.)


End file.
